We are requesting partial support for the Eighth Gordon Research Conference on Bioengineering and Orthopaedic Science to be held July 31- August 5, 1994 at Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire. This conference, held alternate years, covers a broad range of disciplines in the important and growing field of musculoskeletal research. It has consistently attracted more applicants than can be accommodated and the 1992 conference was attended by registrants from many disciplines, many countries, and many stages in their careers. In addition, the conference has consistently included individuals from industrial, academic basic science and clinical backgrounds. The enthusiastic reviews and burgeoning interest strongly endorse the continuation of this conference on cutting- edge topics in orthopaedic research. The proposed inter-disciplinary program will focus on preeminent research advances in areas of interest to engineers, biologists, biochemists and orthopaedic scientists in general. The program has been formulated to stimulate broad interest, lively discussion and inter-disciplinary exchange of ideas in the Gordon Conference format. The meeting will consist of: 1) nine sessions of presentations and discussions, 2) poster sessions Tuesday through Thursday (early and late evenings) to which all attendees are encouraged to contribute work, and 3) free time to encourage open discussion and exchange of ideas between individuals. Specific topics of focus include work at the forefront of growth factor research, cell response to mechanical stimuli, the biology and mechanics of bone, cartilage, tendon and muscle function, therapeutic application of recent advances, etc., as detailed in the draft Conference Program.